The present invention relates to a burner for a gas burning apparatus, and more particularly, to a burner for a gas burning apparatus for easily changing the maximum amount of gas combustion of the burner according to the volume of the gas burning apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, a general gas burning apparatus (gas quick water heater) employs a direct heating method in which cold water supplied via a water supply pipe 1 is heated by flames of a burner 3 located under a heat exchanging tube 2 while passing through it, and the heated water is discharged through an outflow pipe 4.
In the conventional burner 3, a plurality of burner fins are formed in combination according to the capacity of the burner. Through a gas valve 7 having a knob 6, and a nozzle (not shown), gas is injected to the plurality of burner fins and burned via gas ejection holes formed on the individual burner fins. An ignition rod 5 is installed around the gas ejection holes.
In order to operate burner 3, knob 6 is used to open gas valve 7 so that gas is injected to the individual burner fins through the nozzle (not shown) and burned through the gas ejection holes formed on the individual burner fins.
Since, according to the method of directly heating the heat exchanging tube, the conventional burner is installed under the heat exchanging tube and gas is burned through the numerous gas ejection holes whose top is opened on the same plane on which a plurality of burner fins are combined, this causes imperfect combustion due to the fact that oxides from corrosion of the heat exchanging tube and products of the burned gas fall to the burner fins to stop up the gas ejection holes. In addition, a plurality of burner fins are combined to increase the capacity of the burner, unnecessarily swelling the size of the burner.